


Kiss Me

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Writingwife83's delightful story 'Surprisingly Simple' on Tumblr inspired me to write this short story.  Based on the lyrics for 'Kiss Me' from 'Sixpence None The Richer'.  I love that song and Writing Wife mentioning it in her story made me wonder about a Sherlolly story...'I told you so' was the first fanfiction story I read so I have her to thank for getting me into this.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



Molly had an inkling right from the start that Sherlock was up to something but there was no way she was going to let him know she knew. It would be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. They had travelled down from London to his parents’ house on the Sussex coast the evening before. When they had arrived, the house was strangely lacking his parents. In the morning Sherlock had disappeared after muttering something about going around the estate and when he had returned had a bruise on his thumb. Molly made no comment.

After lunch Sherlock had, rather diffidently, asked Molly to go for a walk with him and had suggested Molly wear her yellow sundress. Sherlock put on his light blue shirt, navy trousers, new navy shoes and slinging his jacket over his shoulder, held Molly’s hand as they walked away into the woods.

Molly had been gently kissed by the (un)broken treehouse (nothing on the Holmes Estate was allowed to fall into disrepair). Then Sherlock had settled her onto the tyre that hung down from the tree (absentmindedly sucking his thumb) and gave her a push. After a while he got out his map (Molly refrained from asking if it was his father's) and they continued on their way.

They walked along the edges of a field of barley, Sherlock stopping every once in a while to place kisses on her face and then into a field of grass where they sat for a while. Sherlock made a daisy chain for Molly’s hair and placed it gently on her head, kissing her lingeringly. Molly guessed this was his version of a flowered hat.

They finally made it to the beach house where dinner was awaiting them. After they had freshened up, they both settled down to their meal and toasted each other’s health with a glass of wine.

After dinner, as the sun was setting, Sherlock took her onto the beach, raised his hand and a band began to play softly in the background. He held Molly close and started to dance with her. They held one another tightly while jars of mock fireflies, sat among the sand dunes, illuminated the moonlit sky. Sherlock kissed Molly, a truly passionate kiss.

Much, much later, long after the band had left and the jars of mock fireflies faded to little more than a glow, Sherlock and Molly sat on the beach, cuddled together for warmth.

“You guessed, didn’t you?” Sherlock murmured in her ear.

“Hmm” Molly replied, snuggling into his chest more.

“It was the treehouse, wasn’t it?” Molly shook her head.

“No, I knew before that.”

“Really? When?”

“Weeks ago, Sherlock. You’ve been humming that song in your sleep for weeks.” Molly giggled at Sherlock’s answering huff.

“I don’t hum in my sleep” He grumbled. Now it was Molly’s turn to huff, he was starting to ruin the mood.

“Sherlock?”  
“Hmm?”

“Just shut up and kiss me”.

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept Sherlock and Molly's relationship pretty ambiguous. Are they just starting out, or been together for quite a while. You get to decide.
> 
> And I didn't write it in the story as I didn't want to stop the flow story but Sherlock bruised his thumb somehow putting up that tyre swing.........


End file.
